Airplane
by hanzabilah
Summary: Hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon hanya sebentar saja. Oh, tuan Pesawat. Tolong jangan pergi dulu. Masih ada banyak waktu, tolong tunggu sebentar saja . . . . BL; Shounen-ai; YoonMin ficlet; YoongiXJimin; Jimin uke; general genre (maybe romance); songfict
**Airplane**

 **by: hanzabilah**

 **Genre: Songfict**

 **Length: Ficlet, 1k**

 **Disclaimer: inspired by IKON song Titled Airplane**

 **WARNING: BL, AU, Yoongi seme Jimin uke, banyak typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon hanya sebentar saja**_

 _ **Oh, tuan Pesawat**_

 _ **Tolong jangan pergi dulu**_

"Mwo?! Hyung bercanda kan?!", teriak Jimin pas ke telinga Yoongi.

Telinga Yoongi sedikit berdengung akibat pekikan suara Jimin yang mencapai hampir 5 oktaf itu.

"Ne, aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku untuk menjadi fotografer paling hebat di seluruh dunia", jelas Yoongi.

"Tapi, kenapa kau harus pergi ke Paris segala? Memangnya kenapa tidak di Korea saja? Kan di Korea juga ada sekolah fotografi, hyung"

"Di Paris, ada lebih banyak lagi sekolah fotografi yang lebih bagus lagi dari di Korea. Paris kan kota para model, jadi banyak sekali hal yang bisa di pelajari di Paris"

Jimin merengut ketika mendengar alasan Yoongi yang ingin pergi belajar di Paris. Entah kenapa Jimin sangat tak suka jika Yoongi harus pergi. "Hyung akan sering menghubungiku kan?", tanya Jimin.

"Kalau masalah menghubungimu hyung tidak yakin bisa karena sekolah fotografi itu asrama jadi kemungkinan tidak diperbolehkan sering membuka _smartphone_ setiap hari. Tapi, ketika hyung sudah berhasil menjadi fotpgrafer yang lebih baik, hyung pasti akan kembali!", kata Yoongi.

"Ta-tapi... Tidak ada hyung di sampingku membuatku kesepian". Jimin mulai mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indahnya.

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut kepala Jimin. "Kau tidak kesepian, Minnie. Kan ada Taehyung dan Hoseok. Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Ta-tapi... I-Itu...", kata Jimin terbata-bata mencoba mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dari hati terdalamnya.

"Do'akan saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada hyung saat hyung pergi ke Paris nanti. Hyung janji kepadamu, hyung akan kembali ketika hyung sudah bisa menjadi fotografer yang profesional!", kata Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tangisannya yang sedaritadi ingin keluar.

Jujur saja, Jimin tak ingin Yoongi pergi. Jimin ingin Yoongi bersama dengannya terus. Tapi, Jimin tidak mau mimpi Yoongi jadi terhalang karena keinginannya itu. Jimin tak mau jadi egois. Jimin tau hal itu adalah kesempatan bagi Yoongi untuk bisa menjadi fotografer hebat seperti yang pernah Yoongi cita-citakan sejak kecil.

Sejak kecil Jimin dan Yoongi selalu bersama karena mereka adalah tetangga dekat. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi sudah seperti kakak. Kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Jimin sangat menyayangi Yoongi. Bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi 'mencintai' Yoongi. Jimin tak ingin bersama dengan yang lainnya, Jimin hanya ingin bersama dengan Yoongi.

Tapi sekarang, Yoongi akan pergi ke Paris. Bagaimana nasib Jimin jika tak ada Yoongi di sampingnya?

Jimin duduk di balkon rumahnya sambil memandang kosong ke luar rumah. Jimin mengambil kalender dan pulpen yang ada di sampingnya. Jimin mencentang satu kotak di angka 19 di kalender itu.

"Sekarang tanggal 19, besok Yoongi hyung sudah berangkat ke Paris", gumam Jimin.

Oh, ternyata Jimin menghitung hari demi hari menuju kepergian Yoongi ke Paris. Pantas saja kalender kecil itu penuh dengan centangan-centangan berwarna merah.

"Minnie!", panggil Yoongi.

"H-hyung?". Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Yoongi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kau tidak mau memberikan aku sesuatu sebelum aku berangkat besok?"

Jimin diam, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya seperti awal.

"Aku tidak tau mau memberikan apa untukmu, hyung"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Minnie, apa kau sakit? Kau kelihatan lemas sekali?"

Yoongi menyentuh kening Jimin. Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Yoongi yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

"Tubuhmu hangat, apa kau demam? Aku dengar dari Taehyung kau jarang makan ye? Aigoo Minnie. Cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah", titah Yoongi tetapi bukannya menurut malah Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sirheo! Aku tidak mau istirahat!"

"Yak Park Jimin!"

"Sirheo— Wu wuah hyung apa yang kau lakukan! Hyung turunkan aku!"

Yoongi pura-pura tidak mendengar Jimin. Yoongi terus saja menggendong Jimin ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Jimin.

Ketika sampai di dekat kasur Jimin, Yoongi segera menurunkan Jimin ke atas kasur.

"Aigoo sejak kapan berat badanmu bertambah...", ucap Yoongi sambil memijit-mijit tangannya

"Siapa juga yang suruh Yoongi hyung menggendongku ke kamar? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau istirahat!"

"Istirahatlah, jika kau sakit hyung tidak bisa berpikir tenang nanti"

Jimin diam

"Ah hyung harus melakukan persiapan untuk berangkat besok. Hyung pulang dulu ye. Dan, segeralah minum obat lalu istirahat. Aku tak mau kau sakit disaat aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu", kata Yoongi setelah itu mengecup sekilas kening Jimin.

"Ye hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Jimin.

Jimin menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja di kecup Yoongi. "Y-Yoongi hyung...", lirihnya

.

.

Esoknya...

Demam Jimin semakin tinggi. Jimin tak bisa bangun dari kasurnya karena tubuhnya begitu lemas.

Hoseok setia menemani sepupunya yang sedang sakit itu. Hoseok rutin memeras handuk yang digunakan untuk meng(mpres Jimin.

Hoseok melirik ke jam yang ada di sampingnya. "Sudah jam 10. Pesawat Yoongi akan berangkat sebentar lagi", gumam Hoseok.

"H-Hoseok hyung... Aku ingin ke bandara mengantar Yoongi hyung...", ucap Jimin dengan suara pelan karena tubuhnya masih lemah.

Walau pelan, Hoseok dapat mendengar Jimin. "Kau tidur saja, Taehyung sudah ada di bandara untuk mengantar Yoongi hyung. Kau kan sedang sakit, Yoongi hyung bisa khawatir jika tau kau sakit parah saat dia harus pergi"

"Hyung tidak bilang ke Yoongi hyung kalau aku masih sakit?"

"Aku bilang ke dia, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau sakitmu makin parah. Aku cuma bilang tubuhmu masih panas tapi tidak tinggi-tinggi amat. Lalu dia bilang biarkan Jimin beristirahat, aku tidak mau membuat sakitnya makin parah"

Jimin bangkit dari kasurnya. "Aku ingin menemui Yoongi hyung! Ada satu hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadanya! Hoseok hyung tolong antar aku ke bandara!"

Hoseok terdiam sesaat. Hoseok sedang memikirkan permintaan Jimin itu. Lalu Hoseok melihat mata Jimin yang menatap dirinya dengan penuh harapan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara. Sudah pakai baju itu saja dan pakai jaket. Aku akan menyiapkan mobilnya", Kata Hoseok lalu disambut senyuman cerah dari Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk kemudian segera turun dari kasurnya lalu memakai jaket Supreme miliknya.

Hoseok segera menancapkan gas nya setelah Jimin sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Hoseok tak peduli dengan polisi, yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah segera sampai ke bandara sebelum pesawat Yoongi berangkat.

Sesampainya di bandara, Hoseok tidak melihat ada tempat parkir yang kosong untuk mobilnya. Sesekali Hoseok mengumpat karena kesal.

"Hyung aku turun di sini saja. Keberangkatan pesawatnya tinggal 10 menit lagi. Aku akan berlari menuju tempat tunggu pesawatnya Yoongi hyung", kata Jimin.

Hoseok menolak usul Jimin. Tapi Jimin tidak peduli, Jimin turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari menuju ruang tunggu pesawat.

Bandara cukup ramai dengan hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak jarang Jimin tak dengaja menabrak perjuangan bagi Jimin untuk sampai ke ruang tunggu pesawat yang ditumpangi Yoongi.

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu pesawat, Jimin menemukan sosok Taehyung berdiri sambil melihat ke arah ruangan keberangkatan.

"Taehyung!", panggil Jimin.

"Oh Jimin?! Yoongi hyung sudah berangkat. Yah kau terlambat, Jimin-ah", kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk sosok Yoongi yang sudah berbaur dengan antrian orang yang hendak naik ke pesawat yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Oh tidak... Yoongi hyung! Yoongi hyung!", teriak Jimin sekuat tenaga.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, lalu tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Jimin dan Taehyung. Kemudian Yoongi berbalik lagi untuk memberikan tiket pesawat kepada petugas bandara.

Sosok Yoongi kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Jimin dan Taehyung. Jimin mulai menangis karena dia tak dapat mengatakan hal penting ke Yoongi yang ia pendam cukup lama. Taehyung segera memeluk Jimin yang menangis dengan kerasnya di ruang tunggu pesawat.

"Shhhh.. Sudah-sudah.. Do'akan saja Yoongi hyung sampai ke Paris dengan selamat. Yoongi hyung pasti akan pulang kok. Dia tadi bilang akan pulang 4 bulan sekali. Cupp cupp jangan menangis", Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jimin.

Hoseok yang baru saja datang jadi ikut menangis melihat sepupunya itu menangis. Padahal dia juga sudah bersusah payah menuruti keinginan Jimin.

"Y-Yoongi hyung... Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae!", gumam Jimin.

 _ **Hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon sebentar saja**_

 _ **Oh , tuan Pesawat**_

 _ **Tolong jangan pergi dulu**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya**_

 _ **Sesuatu yang penting**_

 _ **Jadi aku mohon, tolong jangan pergi dulu**_

 _ **Oh, tuan Pesawat**_

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **Mind to review?**

 **Maaf klo ff nya aneh, soalnya buatnya dadakan mumpung ada ide muncul, biar ga lupa langsung buat daripada mubazir (?)**

 **Ide ff YoonMin selalu ada tapi author lagi kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin ff Hybrid Child nya(?) Mianhae buat yg nungguin ff Hybrid Child harap menunggu lebih sabar lagi ye ^^" hehe**


End file.
